


Reversed

by theinsidiouscinnamonroll



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, M/M, ahhh don't you just love collabs, this is gonna be fun isn't it XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsidiouscinnamonroll/pseuds/theinsidiouscinnamonroll
Summary: Nico has never fit in much with the angels. His feathers are raven black instead of fluffy white and his personality is even more dark compared to them.Will has never fit in with the demons ever since he became one. His eyes aren't black and his mind isn't twisted.Both of them are outcasts... but maybe that's just why they're meant to be





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a collaboration I've been working on with my friend [@alexfierrno ](https://alexfierrno.tumblr.com)on Tumblr. She wrote all the Nico parts and I wrote all the the Will parts!!

**~Nico~**

He was the worst in existence. No exaggeration. No one even tried to tell him otherwise. Not like they told him, but they all thought it. Angels can’t hide things from each other. It was one of the most awful things about the jobs. The… Openness. He was dark, gloomy, a shadow, and he was in a world where he should’ve been the sun. 

People liked the sun, it was bright and noticeable. It was happy and peaceful. He liked the sun, how couldn’t he? It was the sun he was looking at and basking in, before he accidentally saved the princes of halos and sea. Oh gods, it was an accident he’d regret forever. (He couldn’t say ‘till he die, he couldn’t die). 

“Yes,” He thought. “I’m going to set a record as the universe’s worst angel ever.” He was the heir of Hell after all. Even if his strangely dark long hair didn’t give it away, or the black soulless eyes, it was his wings weren’t even that bright white they were this ebony black, the feathers of a raven, like some sort of a perpetually teenage Grimm Reaper. Nico Di Angelo, the Haloed Grimm Reaper, the worst angel in existence. 

Maybe if his halo hadn’t magically appeared like it normally happens, maybe if he hadn’t been appointed by Zeus himself, they would doubt him. They would kick him out of Heaven and send him back to Hell. It was really Hell to him, it wasn’t like the other h- word - home- either. But nowhere ever was. Maybe home wasn’t a conception a demon born could get. Halo or not. Even when Hazel was born, Nico still felt alone. 

“Hey, Di Angelo. Get over here.” Someone called. 

“Huh?” Nico stands up, flying at the edge of the clouds, he turned to see Annabeth. One of the better, not necessarily nicer, but better, angels. The average golden haired, gold-skinned, but also incredibly smart. 

“Stop flapping those wings of yours and follow me.” Annabeth nodded towards the classic (cliche) pearly gates. 

“What’s going on?” He swooping over to the blonde’s side. 

“You’re about to find out.” She says, stone-faced. 

“I’m not talking to Zeus.” Nico’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head. She turns to look at him with an eyebrow raised, 

“C'mon Nicholas.” Annabeth rolls her eyes. 

“What did I do…” Nico mutters. 

“WHERE IS SHE?” The wind gusted, carrying out a panicked angry voice.

“Hold your electric horse’s Sparks. She’s mine friend too, we’re trying. We can’t just make assumptions.” Annabeth said. 

“Who’d they take?” Nico said bored. Knowing how this work. 

“His girlfriend. Piper McLean.” Annabeth said. 

“Well shit…” 

“We have a contact.” 

“What?” 

“Someone who works for your father.” Pause. 

“I didn’t think that was possible…” Nico thought. 

“What’s his name?” 

“Will Solace.” And now, there I was. And Will Solace happened to have the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen on a demon. 

 

* * *

 

 

**~Will~**

Hell. Burning fires, tortured souls, and an inky blackness that should consume you, leaving away nothing but darkened eyes and demented souls. Everything about the afterlife was supposed to be darker than the darkest allies, and this was why I stuck out like a sore thumb.

When you think of a demon, you see what they give you in TV shows and movies. Eyes that are completely black, twisted minds playing cruel jokes, and the urge to kill everything in sight. When I first went downstairs, I thought that they where wrong and nobody did their research correctly. That demons just looked like…. well… people. But then two other demons, I believe their names where Octavian and Luke, where sent to fetch me to see the boss.

They almost scared me to death. Their mouths where twisted into a cruel smirk as they grabbed my shaking arms. Their eyes, just like every TV show I’ve ever watched, where completely black and soulless and they seemed to be made of a darkish smoke. But it didn’t make sense. If I’m supposed to be a demon now, how come my eyes are still blue? How come my skin still shines gold, even with the dark cape around my neck? Why do the shadows shy away for me and why do I cry as I hear another pour soul scream as it’s forced into the shape of another demon?

It never made sense, and I don’t think it ever will. But all I know is that the other demons envy me, and none of them would hesitate to slit my throat. That’s just how it has to be, I guess. They all know that I’m not like them, and I know I’m not like them. I just wish I could drop the act. 

 

* * *

 

“Thank you all for gathering here,” Hades says, standing at the front of the room in his grey suit. His hair is slicked back and his eyes look like they’re sunken, forming dark circles around his eyes that obscure them from view. The overall effect is a little creepy, if I’m being honest, but I guess that’s what you get from the King of the Undead.

I lean against a wall at the back of the room, wrapping my cloak around myself tightly as I try to blend into the shadows. I never really participate in the meetings, sometimes I don’t even show up, but Hades said that this one was mandatory for all demons.

“I’m not sure if any of you have noticed, but recently there has been…. a certain absence from the underworld,” he says coolly and robotically, as if he’s practiced this speech a dozen times before.

“My son vanished a month ago. Nobody really knew how he suddenly…. vanished from the mortal world without a trace, and none of us could figure it out. But, through countless of investigations, torture sessions, and spells, Octavian here has managed to locate him, and it’s not good.”

“Bring her out boys!” The demons in the back open the doors, revealing light. The first thing I see is white feathers coated in blood. I see a girl with dirt smudged all over her face, her hair in messy braids. Her eyes looked wild as they darted frantically around the room, looking for a way out. Rusted chains where clamped around her wrists and the skin was red around them and large, broken wings laid behind her, completely and utterly useless. An angel.

I’ve only ever heard myths about them. It was always cartoon girls with flowing white dresses and halos back when I was above. But now I’ve heard terrible stories of ferocious warriors that would rip any demon to shreds the moment they saw one.

“May I present to you the angel Piper, the prince’s girlfriend.”

“Go to Hell,” she says, her voice raspy.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m already there.” Piper bends down on the ground and coughs up blood. I’m the only one who feels scared for the poor girl.

“Now Piper. Why don’t you tell us all what you told me, hmm?” She looks up at him.

“No.”

“Piper—“

“I said no!” she shouts, causing windows to shatter. Nobody seems fazed.

“Fine then. Would you like my assistant here to pluck each feather one by one off of your pretty wings?” Hades asks. Her lip quivers.

“That’s what I thought. Now tell me, where is my son?”

“The Angels took him! We thought—“

“Well you thought wrong. Kill her.”

“WHAT?” she shrieks. “But you told me–”

“Get the knife.” Her eyes frantically look around the room, seeing who she can kill to get out. My heart (that I shouldn’t even have) clenches at the sight of her, and for the first time in forever, as they raise a silver knife, I speak out. 

“STOP!” I say, immediately regretting it as Hades looks at me. 

“What is the meaning of this?” he says. 

“S-she could be useful still. You said that she’s the prince’s girlfriend. They _have_ to want her back. Maybe we can use her as leverage,” I say, making it up as I go. Hades seems to consider this, then a wicked grin crosses his lips. 

“Yes. Put her back in her cell.” The demons yank her chains, taking her away again. I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding, and try to act like nothing happened. 

“We cannot let the Angels get away with this. I declare war!” Hades says, fires lighting in his eyes.

“Meeting adjourned.” The room is silent as the demons leave. There is no chatter, there is no discussion, there is no argument. All of them are like mindless zombies, only there to serve Hades and Hades alone, and I hate it. 

“Solace. Stay back. I want to speak with you.” Frick.

 

* * *

 

“You aren’t like the others, are you?” Hades says, messing with some papers. 

“What do you mean?” I say, gulping. 

“I mean, look at you. Your eyes aren’t coal and your skin isn’t smoke. You still look, almost human. You could be very useful.”

“How?” This doesn’t look good. This doesn’t look good at all.

“I have a plan, and it requires you and our dear little angel.”

“What? You mean Piper?”

“Exactly!”

“What do you want us to do exactly.”

“I want you to help her escape.”

“What? But sir, why would you want that?”

“I want you to get yourself up to Heaven and tell them that you know where she is, and you want to help.” I nod my head, my brow furrowed. 

“They should believe you because you look more like them.” I cock my head. 

“I want you to spy on them. Act like you’re an ally, and report back to me with what you found out. Can you do that?”

“Yes but–”

“Will you do whatever it takes to get my son back and slaughter every single one of them?”

“I…. yes. I will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**~Will~**

“Who are you?” one of the angels demands. He is…. different from the others. Like a smudge on their perfect world. He’s dark and his wings look menacing with their raven feathers, but there’s something else about him that I can’t place my finger on. I put on a smirk, trying my best to actually seem like a demon.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” The boy looks like he’s about to say something, then thinks better of it. He turns to the blonde haired angel beside him. She clears her throat. 

“We heard that you have information for us. Where is the angel Piper?”

“Downstairs. In your basement.” 

“We _know_  that but Hell is a big place we want a specific location–”

“It’s not just a place I can give you a map to. _I_ don’t even have a map of Hell. But I can lead you to her.”

“Really? And why should we trust you?” The boy with black hair narrows his eyes at me and I smile, looking back at him daringly, challenging him. 

“Because I’m your only hope, and you know it.” The girl looks at me disapprovingly, but nods her head. 

“Alright then. Lock him up.” 

“Wait what?” I say as two angels grab my arms. I try to twist out of their grip, but they won’t let me. They drag me away, the boy with the raven wings following behind. They throw me into a cell, and walk away, the boy leaning himself against the wall, watching me. I jump up, planning on getting to the bars, hoping that I have enough strength to break them, when something catches me. I fall to the floor. 

“Wha–”

“Devil’s trap,” the boy says. I look up to see the symbols painted on the ceiling. “You aren’t getting out unless we want you to.” I slump down on the floor. 

“Who are you anyway?” I ask, looking like I’m inspecting my nails but watching him out of the corner of my eye.

“One of the angels,” he says simply. Something in his eyes though…. it puts me off. 

“I mean what’s your name?” I say again.

“What’s your name?” he backfires. 

“Why do you care? At the end of the day I’m still just demon scum.”

“Then why do you care about some angel?”

“I don’t.”

“Well then shut up.” Silence. 

“Why am I in a cage?” I ask, throwing a rock at the bars. The boy cringes. 

“Because you are a possible threat to us.”

“How am _I_ a threat?” I say, batting my eyelashes innocently.

“Stupid demons,” he mutters. 

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” 

“You better shut up right now.”

“Aww but we aren’t even properly acquainted.” He takes a deep breath, clenching his fists. 

“Do you want my name? Fine. You can call me Nico.” Something about the name itchs at my brain, but I can’t quite figure out why. 

“Will,” I say with a bow. Nico rolls his eyes. 

“Please just shut up.”

“Gladly. If I can get out of this cage.”

“You will shut up unless you want to be dead.” I giggle. 

“You can’t kill me. I’m your only ally.”

“Try me.”

“Okay.” I throw a rock at his boot. He acts like nothing happened. I do it again. Still nothing. And again…..

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?” 

“Being annoying.”

“Honey I’m a demon. My whole being is annoying.” He blushes a little. 

“You better stop before I get Annabeth in here, and trust me, you do not want Annabeth in here.” I throw another rock. 

“I swear to god Will–”

“Nicholas,” somebody says from behind him. It’s the other angel from earlier. Alarms ring in my ears as I hear his full name. Now I remember where I recognized him from. I smirk.

“Zeus wants to speak to you…. And the prisoner.”

“Oh so now I’m a prisoner? I thought I was an ally,” I say. The girl looks menacingly at me. 

“We’ll be right there.”

 

* * *

**~Nico~**

Will looked nothing like a demon. Blond hair? Blue eyes like the sea? Less of a demon and looked like a kid dressed up like one. But had failed majorly. What did he think he was doing? What was Will doing above Hell anyways? It was just Nico’s luck he was, that he just HAPPENED to be out and about. It was probably a trap. Maybe he was stronger than he looked. In fact Nico was sure he was, he looked too good to be a demon, he looked too human. He must be incredible powerful to first off LEAVE Hell, and second off glamour himself so much. 

Besides…. His personality. He seemed demon enough. But, if we were bringing him to Zeus…. Maybe he could figure something out. Maybe the head man would know more. 

“What’s your name?” Zeus asked, stepping off his matching marble throne. 

“Will- Er. William Solace.” Solace? Sun? You gotta be kidding me. 

“Right… Mortal-turned, right?“ 

"Ye-yeah sir." 

"What do you know, about the disappearance of the angel Piper McLean?" 

"Well Hades took her. And now he has her in a cage… And is probably ripping out her feathers.” Nico turned to look at the prince, who was currently clenching his fists tightly. 

“We have to go for her, right now. I’ll gather an army.” Jason said. 

“We can’t just go storming into Hell, we need a plan.” Annabeth turned her attention towards Will. 

“We need information." 

"Hey missyy—” Will looked nervously. 

“Solace,” She walked towards him, pulled out a blade, curved, runed, she placed it along his neck, 

“What do you know?" 

"Look. I’m only talking to him.” He turned his head, close to cutting those perfect locks on the braid, and pointed to Nico. 

“Wait what?" 

"You’re the heir to Hell, right? Maybe you’ll understand.” Will said. Annabeth and Jason turned to Zeus, while Nico still was staring at the demon. 

“Let him talk to Di Angelo, dismissed.” Zeus said boredly, heading back to his throne. Jason proceeded to shove Will towards Nico, who instinctively caught him, then let go. 

“Thanks.” Will grumbled, dusting himself off. Nico raised an eyebrow, and then walked out of throne room, demon in tow. 

“What were you doing out of Hell?" 

"What?" 

"I said what were you doing out of Hell?" 

"For angels, you’re not very nice.” Nico shifted uncomfortably, sighing.

“I’m not gonna ask again. Either you tell me or I’m going to put you in that cage again." 

"I was looking for you." 

"Who sent you? Thanatos?" 

"Hades sent me. He thought I would blend in you know?" 

"Why do you look like that anyways? You’re eyes aren’t black." 

"Hey. I’m supposed to be getting you out of here, so stop with the questions." 

"Wait what!?!” Nico’s breath caught, gaping. 

“Just play along and we’ll get out of here.”


End file.
